


Beach Bonding

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha Stanford, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stanley, Spanking, Teen Stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Stans skip school there's only one thing to do...go to the beach!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Bonding

“You know Ma and Pops are going to kill us if they find out.”

“They key word is if. Now, are you in or what?”

“I’m in.” 

 

Dark hazel hued eyes crinkled in delight at the older twins’ solemn sigh of defeat, a gapped tooth smile widening on the youngest of the twins’ lips; continuing the job of packing their lunch Stanley added in two extra bottles of tonic and a bag of toffee peanuts- how could a beach lunch not include toffee peanuts? Placing the red plastic cooler on the kitchen counter Stanley waited for his twin to return with their towels and swim trunks- the day promised to be bright and sunny, the perfect conditions for a beach adventure, and there was no way in hell that Stanley was going to trapped in class. 

“You have everything ready?” Stanford called from the stairs, his messenger backpack slung over his left shoulder whilst he held a thick bound book under his arm. “We need to make sure to be home before they get back, I don’t want to even think what the school is going to be writing on our permanent records. We’re seniors- it matters!” 

Stanley’s eyes rolled at his twins’ words, having to remind Stanford once again that they would be ‘fine’ and to ‘act normal’; grabbing the cooler strap Stanley made sure to pocket the house keys, slipping his fingers in-between Stanford’s, squeezing softly- taking care to enjoy the rare moment that the two of them could share soft touches. Before the front door was opened Stanford stepped forward, his lips pressing to Stanley’s; Stanford drew out the kiss as long as he could, memorizing the way Stanley’s thin lips felt on his, the way Stanley always gasped in surprise, and most importantly, the way Stanley’s cheeks flushed a rosy red when it was over. Chuckling shyly Stanley pressed a soft kiss back, the tips of their noses nuzzling when they parted.

“We gonna go or are we just going to kiss all day?” Stanley teased, his hand resting on the door knob- there would be no complaints from him if Stanford chose to stay home with him, however Stanley did crave going to the beach- a well excuse to sit around and watch the waves roll in with his practically naked brother cuddled next to him. 

“You are the one with the hand on the door knob Stanley, not me.” Stanford’s lips formed a lazy smile; his hand swatting Stanley’s away when he took the doorknob, pressing one quick kiss to Stanley’s usual bandaged cheek Stanford stepped out, offering his hand that was hidden by the bulk of the messenger bag for Stanley to hold…

 

Stanford’s swim trunks were barely on when Stanley ran from the public changing room, clad in only a pair of red swim trunks and a smile that- in Stanford’s opinion- could out shine the sun. Running as fast as he could Stanley attempted a cartwheel, however with the loose sand under his hands he ended up face down, his arms and legs splayed out whilst Stanford laughed from behind. 

“Did you get a boo-boo?” Stanford teased, pulling out the thin white sheet from the messenger bag, spreading it out evenly before reaching down to help Stanley up. “Honestly, whatever shall I do with you?”

Grinning just the same Stanley plopped down onto the ‘beach blanket’ belly down, his legs bending just enough where his heels nearly tapped the curve of his shorts covered backside. Stretching his arms out before him the younger of the Stan twins tucked his elbows in by his sides, his chin resting in cupped hands, a blissful sigh being sounded. Stanley only glanced upwards when he felt the sand under the sheet shift from beside him, his twins’ shadow blocking out the sun, and curiously he tilted his head, a shriek escaping him when he felt the icy sting of the sun lotion hitting his back.

“Stanford! Fuck that’s cold!”

“Do you want to burn?” Stanford scolded, getting down onto his knees in order to rub the lotion in, smacking Stanley’s backside when the twin remarked how ‘motherly’ Stanford sounded. “Honestly, I should let you burn, then you’ll be sorry.” 

“You say that, but then you’ll be the one putting aloe on my back later- do you really want to deal with peeling skin?” Stanley’s tongue stuck out, his teasing tone earning him yet another slap on the backside. “O-ow! I’m sorry!”

Smirking in satisfaction Stanford continued to apply the sun lotion, his fingers tickling along the curve of Stanley’s spine before applying more to his neck, the tips of his fingers stroking at Stanley’s hair line. Satisfied with his work Stanford began to rub more of the lotion down Stanley’s calves and tops of his feet, chuckling when Stanley squeaked out, knowing his twin was trying his best to keep in his laughter. Scooting to sit in front of his twin Stanford drizzled the lotion onto two fingertips, applying the lotion carefully around Stanley’s eyes and nose, smearing a bit on his cheeks and forehead for good measure. “What would you do without me?”

“Be a red lobster, or some crazy beach bum.” Stanley all but chirped, leaning up on his elbow’s to press a kiss to Stanford’s stomach, a wicked grin spreading on his lips at seeing Stanford’s cheeks tinge a soft pink. “Or perhaps I’d just whine until you came back, honestly, what would I do without you?”

“Stanley…” Looking over both shoulders Stanford’s began to relax, the closest beach goers were too far to be clearly seen- which meant that they were at the same vantage point; laying down on his stomach, copying his twins’ pose, Stanford inched forward, kissing Stanley’s lips softly, tasting the bitter tang of lotion on his lips along with the salt from the ocean breeze. A jolt of exhilaration ran through Stanford’s spine, his pulse quickening- he had kissed his twin many a time, but never out in the open- it in itself brought out a new thrill for the older twin. Nipping on Stanley’s bottom lip Stanford suckled the plumped flesh, the tip of his tongue swiping against the inside of Stanley’s lip before releasing it, moving to nip the upper lip. Nuzzling their noses together once more Stanford ended the kiss, his smile mimicking the love struck smile that stretched on Stanley’s lips, his half lidded eyes unable to look anywhere but at his twin. “How about we get some swimming done? The waves look perfect.”

“You just want to kiss me under the docks.” Stanley pointed out, rolling over to lay on his back, his hands resting on his pudgy stomach. “You know what I love about being here?”

Rolling over Stanford furrowed his brows, thinking before asking “What?”

Stanley’s voice grew soft, his eyes closing, “When we’re here there’s no Ma or Pops. No rules, no stupid ‘breed statuses, just you and me. Stanley and Stanford.” 

“Yeah…” Stanford’s voice grew soft, solemn with a hint of forlorn, “Just you and me.”

“I don’t regret you.” Stanley was quick to add, rolling over to lay on his side, his hand searching out for Stanford’s, latching onto the six fingers once he found them. “You can’t   
help that you’re an alpha, not any more so than me being an Omega. But in all honesty?” Stanley’s eyes darkened, his hand pulling Stanford’s closer to his chest, “I’m glad you chose me to be yours.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Stanford breathed; his blood running cold at his twins’ words despite the warmth of the sun that beat down upon them. “You’re everything I want. You complete me Stanley, who else on this earth can do that?” 

“I just… I just worry sometimes.” Stanley confessed, sitting up slowly, a nervous kiss being pressed to his twins’ lips. “You want to go into the water now? The waves do look nice.”

Stanford’s nod was slow before he stood up, offering his hand once again to Stanley; standing chest to chest Stanford took the moment to cherish the sight before him- despite what others thought, Stanford always found Stanley to be beautiful, taking care each and every day to kiss his twins’ plumped belly and thick thighs- making sure every bit of his skin was kissed and showered in praise. Seeing Stanley standing before him in nothing but his red swim shorts caused his twins’ heart to beat faster, each curve hugged by the thin material. Reaching out Stanley’s shoulder length hair was brushed back, the six fingers caressing his neck before Stanford once more pressed a kiss to his cheek, whispering softly that Stanley was forever beautiful in his eyes. Stepping off of the beach sheet Stanford hissed at the hot sand against the soles of his feet- eyeing Stanley jealously when the other merely shrugged, walking peacefully to where the water lapped at the beach, blissfully indifferent to the scorching heat. The sand by the water’s edge brought near instant relief to Stanford’s aching feet, his foot stepping becoming slower as he tip toed into the water, a shiver running down his spine- despite it being the end of May the water was a bit colder than his liking; however he couldn’t-wouldn’t deny Stanley a day of fun in the water, even if it meant having to endure the cold. 

“Doesn’t this feel great?” Moving further into the ocean Stanley turned to wave on his twin, the water now at his hips, slowly and lazily rising with each step Stanly took; gentle waves swayed him back and forth in time with the current, a gull screeching over head- turning to look at his twin Stanley’s smile broadened his eyes half closing when he laughed, teasing Stanford on being a ‘sour puss’ when it came to the ocean’s chill. “Come on Stanford, you’ll get better used to it when you get further in- besides, it’s not that bad!”

“Easy for you to say, you over grown fish.” Moving further in Stanford shivered, the sand beneath his feet becoming harder to stand on with each wave crashing by, nearly taking him down. “Stanley, I’ll never understand how this doesn’t bother you.”

“I told you before,” Jumping up to meet the oncoming wave Stanley laughed, turning back to watch his twin, “I’m just not as affected by the cold as you are.” The water lapped at Stanley’s pudgy breasts by the time he stopped walking; kicking off the sandy floor of the ocean the younger of the twins’ began to float, a blissful sigh sounding from his lips as he welcomed the rays from the warm sun, his hands resting against the curve of his stomach. Though Stanley loved the hours locked away in their bedroom, there was nothing else that brought the other comfort like the cool waters of Jersey beaches. “I know you don’t like the water, but, I appreciate you coming in with me.” 

Swimming lazily to where Stanford stood Stanley began to tread water, a quick and playful kiss pressed to Stanford’s right hip. “You know just how to get what you want from me- oh who am I kidding?” Stanford laughed, lowering himself to Stanley’s eye level to kiss at his salty lips, “I can’t deny you anything.”

“I’m sorry I made you skip school,” Stanley murmured against his twins’ lips, their fingers intertwining under the water, subconsciously pulling each other closer, their soft kisses increasing at each other’s words.

“You can always make it up to me.” Stanford’s words were meant to be teasing- a joke that meant more, however he found the mischievous glint in Stanley’s eyes just that more provocative, his mind running with thoughts that led up to one thing, and one thing only.

Stanford wanted Stanley.

He didn’t care how- whether it be under the docks or further out into the water, he wanted- no, he needed feel the other holding him close, he needed to hear Stanley crying out his name, even if it was just a quickie. Angling his hips Stanford brushed his groin against Stanley’s thigh, his brows furrowing. 

“Please?”

“Under the docks.”

Stanley’s lips twitched upwards- dangerously close to a grin when he felt the ever growing bulge rubbing against his hips- it wasn’t often that they had the time or the privacy for their bouts of love making, but when they did, it was always something that Stanley felt brought them closer together- not just because of the knot. Though Stanley loved the feeling of his twin’s knot inside of him, keeping them locked together until the swelling went down; whining softly Stanley’s hips bucked forward, his tongue darting out to lick the salt from his lips. “Are you going to knot me?” He asked hopefully, his toes curling in anticipation, his voice barely above a whisper. “Please?”

“We could get caught if the swelling doesn’t go down in time.” Stanford warned, groaning when Stanley pouted and whined- the offer was tempting; however Stanford had to be logical despite his lust addled mindset. “We’ll see how it goes- we have to stay quiet!” 

“I can do that.” Stanley pleaded, tugging softly on his twins’ hand; it was always a near instant reaction- whenever Stanford showed signs of interest Stanley became more than willing to comply, his heart beat pounding in his chest as his body created natural slick- as if knowing what the ‘alpha’ before him wanted. “I promise I’ll be quiet.”

Stanford bit his tongue trying to hold back his words, ‘You know you can’t’, however he just couldn’t bring himself to say it, not when Stanley was pulling him- half dragging him towards the area of the beach that was hidden by the large wooden structure where board walk met the docks. The water began to lower when they approached the underside of the docks- just low enough to force them to stand and walk before they collapsed onto the semi dry sand, a breathy chuckle escaping the older twin at just how fast Stanley had dragged him. Digging his toes into the sand Stanford brought his twin close, his legs wrapping around Stanley’s hips when their lips met, their arms wrapping firmly around each other; up above they could hear the feint laughter and music from the concession stands- shadows blocking out the rays of sun that trickled in between the floor boards whenever a beachgoer walked overhead. Breaking the kiss Stanford licked the salt from Stanley’s lips, his tongue tracing their outline before playfully licking at Stanley’s cheeks, a playful growl escaping him- to one it may have been odd to see a twin lick at its twins’ face, but for Stanford it was just another job that came with being an alpha to his mate- after all, he couldn’t let Stanley be ‘unclean’. 

“S-stop!” Stanley’s laughter was soft, his hand going to his mouth to silence himself, however Stanford did not cease, his tongue licking at Stanley’s jaw line until eventually he bit onto the skin of Stanley’s neck, turning the soft laughter into a breathy moan. Shifting closer to kneel in between Stanford’s legs Stanley pleads softly for him to let go, his hands trying to force down the swim trunks that stuck to him like a second skin; with much fidgeting and tugging Stanley had the trunks pulled down mid-thigh, his cock springing free from where It had been constricted. Arching closer Stanley’s fingers tugged on the loose string of his twins’ trunks, pulling and tugging them down much like he had done for himself, however he was cut off by Stanford’s hand rubbing at the base of his cock to continue any further. Stanley’s breathe caught in his throat from the way Stanford’s fingers rubbed and thumbed against his shaft, the nails teasing at the sensitive skin just under the head of Stanley’s cock; chewing on his bottom lip Stanley held back his strangled groans, the teeth that had been biting on his neck finally releasing the reddened skin, only to be felt an inch lower near his collar bone. A silent gasp forced Stanley’s lips apart when he found himself suddenly on his back, his shoulder length hair spread out on the moistened sand whilst his legs were kept apart; nimble fingers pulled the swim trunks completely off from Stanley’s thick legs, his chubby stomach covered in kisses that slowly trailed up to his lips- a smirk was clear on Stanford’s lips when he kissed Stanley at first, his left hand stroking from Stanley’s thigh down to his backside, fingers already slipping between Stanley’s chubby cheeks to stroke at his slickened rim, the muscles twitching before loosening for Stanford’s probing fingers. Kissing Stanley silent Stanford pressed the tips of his double middle fingers to Stanley’s hole, easily sliding the two fingers in- a trait amongst Omega’s was self-lubrication when it came to their Alpha’s, however Stanford knew it was more of the fact that he had done this many a time. 

“Someone’s loose.” Stanford hisses, his fingers buried up to the knuckles before he begins to scissor and angle them, a third working itself in- a whimper of a moan was all Stanford needed to hear before he began to thrust his fingers, working them and angling them until Stanley cried out- Stanley’s prostate was always a joy Stanford took in finding. “If you’re quiet I’ll knot you, Stanley.” 

“B-better promise that.” Stanley moaned, his hips bucking upwards when Stanford thrusted against his prostate once more, his head pushing down against the soft sand- his knuckles being pressed to his mouth to keep quiet; the fingers cease their stroking and for a moment Stanley felt as if he could breathe, however he couldn’t help but pout, the hand fisting his cock leaving him feeling empty. “Stanford, stop teasing…” Stanley’s voice grew low, his eyes darkening as he watched his twin smirk, “I need you…”

“Get on your hands and knees.” Stanford’s growl was low, his eyes narrowing when he saw Stanley freeze at his tone. “Now.”

Stanley’s cheeks slowly tinged red at the command, his eyes widening slightly before he rolled over, getting onto his hands and knees, his wet hair clinging to his shoulders; wagging his hips playfully Stanley gasped at the feeling of a hand striking his backside, his mouth falling open in a groan that was muffled by Stanford’s hand clamping against it. Squirming from the slap Stanley received several more until he stilled, his red tinged backside finally receiving gentle as Stanford rubbed the tip of his cock against the chubby cheeks. Stanley could smell Stanford’s scent, a mixture of musk and mint- the scent overwhelming him, the urge to thrust himself onto his twins’ awaiting cock almost too much for him to handle; sensing his twins’ anticipation Stanford parted Stanley’s cheeks, the red rim hole twitching in anticipation when he rubbed the tip of his cock against it- earning a moan from Stanley Stanford rubbed again, teasing the puckered opening until he finally pressed the tip of his cock against the rim, easily slipping in. Stanford’s hand finally slipped from his twins’ mouth, his hands moving to rest on the plumped hips before him; using the natural slick to his advantage Stanford thrusted fully inside of his twin, a groan of his own being sounded when Stanley’s liquid hot walls wrapped around his cock, keeping him from moving for a moment- growling Stanford jerked his hips back, pulling fully out before thrusting back inside, warning Stanley to relax or he wouldn’t knot him- the frantic nods from Stanley was enough to bring a smirk to Stanford’s lips. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve last done this.” Stanford growled, his hands like vice grips on Stanley’s hips, his thrusts are erratic in depth, his pace slow as if to punish his twin- however it was more for him to remain in control than to punish. “Have you been thinking of this all along? Me fucking you rather than going to school? I won’t be angry if you say yes.”

“M-Maybe,” Stanley’s arms shake when his backside is smacked again, a shadow up above blocking out the sun for a moment- Stanley’s breathe hitched, his arms giving out, forced to lean on his elbows for support as his backside is still pressed upwards, taking each thrust of his twins’ cock. “Di-didn’t think it would be quite like this.” The confession earns him a kiss to the middle of his spine; Stanford’s cock so close to his prostate that Stanley couldn’t help but cry out, begging him to strike it. Once more Stanford’s hand is brought to Stanley’s mouth, silencing his twin with his fingers, his pace quickening in punishment, the tip of his cock finally slamming into the precious bundle of nerves; Stanford hissed when he felt his twins’ teeth biting onto his fingers, with each thrust Stanley bit harder, his breathe hard against Stanford’s fingers- thrusting faster Stanford leant forward, his arms wrapping around Stanley’s mid-section, his chest flushed against Stanley’s back. Kissing on the right side of Stanley’s neck Stanford bit along the glands, licking and stroking each red spot tenderly before teasing Stanley of the idea of them having a family someday- the words forcing a shiver down Stanley’s spine; thrusting harder Stanford snaked his hand down Stanley’s stomach, only stopping once he reached Stanley’s cock- fisting his twin fast and hard, keeping pace with his thrusts. 

Stanford’s thrusts slowed gradually, his cock aching with need once the base of his cock began to swell, it was only a matter of time before it was too big to pull out, successfully locking him inside Stanley- however he continued to fist and pump at Stanley’s cock until his twin moaned out in pleasure, spilling his cum against the moistened sand, the extra weight of his twin on his back forcing his knees to shake. “Is this what you wanted?” Stanford asked, his words laced with his growls, Stanley’s inner walls practically milking him of his cum until he felt he had no more left in him, the extra bulge being felt when Stanford ran his fingers against the curve of Stanley’s belly. “Does it feel good, having me locked inside of you?”

“The best.” Stanley panted, his tongue out from the pressure of his pants, a silent gasp forcing past his lips when Stanford carefully moved to them to their sides, the knot still forcing them together. “I can’t wait till summer- being able to do this whenever we want- you know I go into heat every July.”

“And this July Ma and Pops will be out of the country on their second honey moon- going to have the house to ourselves.” Stanford laughed, his lips pressed to Stanley’s neck in soft kisses, his fingers caressing Stanley’s belly in gentle strokes. “For Graduation Grandma Pines says we can stay at her house for a week- you know what I’m thinking?”

“You want to work on that family?” Stanley teased, cooing at the sensation of Stanford’s fingers against his stomach, relaxing despite the knot inside him that kept him open and locked. “You need to go to school and I need to find a job first you know.”

“I know- doesn’t mean I can’t dream.” Humming softly Stanford waited for his knots’ swelling to lessen, finally able to pull out of his twin, a gush of his cum dribbling from Stanley’s opening. Helping Stanley to get dressed in his swim trunks Stanford brought him back into the ocean, assisting in washing off the cum before swimming them back from under the docks- their smiles small. Spotting their cooler Stanford sighed- the top was off and the gulls were pecking at what was once their lunch. Pulling out the glass bottles of tonic Stanford handed one to Stanley before plopping down onto the sheet. “We could always get a corn dog- I brought some cash for just in case.”

“Sounds good.” Stanley purred, laying on his back, his hands resting on his stomach in content- if only he had thought to re-apply the sun lotion- the burns he received was all Ma needed to see to know what had happened- at least the part of skipping school, that was…

 

“Still worth it?” Stanford asked, smirking when Stanley hissed- the aloe being applied to Stanley’s burnt cheeks.   
“Worth it- oww!”


End file.
